Minor characters in MDA! (page 3)
Page 3 of the list of Mioo, Dorost Ast! characters that play a minor role in the series, or at least made an appearance in the original Pokémon cartoon. If you ended up here unaware what the series is about, please look up the main article first. Note that this page contains the majority of generation 1 Pokémon; so it's advised you browse the contents list if you're looking for a specific character. Bo Lee Ralph (Poliwrath) Poliwrath as a human. A large-sized bully from Johto who managed to make Polly Waugh uncertain about herself as a Pokémon trainer. Nevertheless, she managed to beat him in a Pokémon battle only using Misty the Krabby; thus winning Seaking Catching Day they participated in that day. While he was quick to call her and the crew wimps, he retracted his words after her success. ---- Ai Kadamba (Abra/Kadabra) Abra/Kadabra as a human. The gym leader of Saffron City, originally from China, who fulfilled this position when he was still a young child. He has psychic powers. ---- Alan Kazam (Alakazam) Alakazam as a human. The master of psychic powers who is willing to train anyone with the right attitude, human or Pokémon. Ai is copying him. ---- Matt Chubb/"the choker"/"the champion" (Machop/Machoke/Machamp) Machop/Machoke/Machamp as a human. A famous fighting champion. ---- Pelle Spruit (Bellsprout) Bellsprout as a human. A surprisingly strong trainer from Crimson City who gets beaten by Pete Ashtoo in the Indigo Pokémon League. He's originally from the Netherlands. ---- Tam McKowle (Tentacool) Tentacool as a human. A young girl who fights to protect the ocean and its creatures. ---- Tim McKowle (Tentacruel) Tentacruel as a human. The embodiment of Greenpeace’s anger and just a very tall man. ---- Jay O' Dowd (Geodude) Geodude as a human. ---- Grant Feller (Graveler) Graveler as a human. A strong Pokémon Tech student who doesn’t shy away from using the wrong Pokémon types during battle. ---- Cole Lumb (Golem) Golem as a human. He is part of a biker gang Jessie and James were a member of before they joined Team Rocket. ---- Bonita Reparaz (Ponyta/Rapidash) Ponyta/Rapidash as a human. A young woman who has trained for years to become a marathon champion. ---- Sloan Pogue (Slowpoke/Slowbro) Slowpoke/Slowbro as a bro. A dim-witted boy who's disabling laziness gets cured when gifted a walking stick from Shelly Clover. Whenever he yawns, a rain storm seems to appear. He is friends with Zain Duke. ---- Maggy Night (Magnemite) Magnemite as a human. ---- Maggy Tron (Magnetron) Magnetron as a human. ---- Bart Fletche (Farfetche'd) Farfetche'd as a human. He's a thief who resides in a forest. He carries around a leek, which he uses as a fake gun. ---- Bo Doe (Doduo) Doduo as a human. ---- Don Doe (Dodrio) Dodrio as a human. ---- Cecille Deacon (Seel/Dewgong) Seel/Dewgong as a human. ---- Gray More (Grimer) Grimer as a human. ---- Mac (Muk) Muk as a human. Pages Click here to go to page 1 <<< Click here to go to the previous page Click here to go to the next page >>> Click here to go to page 5 Click here to go to page 6 Click here to go to page 7